


Stupid Cupid

by iambjo12



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12
Summary: Onwards with the greatest partnership...even if you think my stories suck maybe they'll inspire new ones from you!





	Stupid Cupid

“We’re being attacked!” Buffy yelled as she dove and tackled Tara to the floor, protecting the blonde Wiccan with her body, looking up to see Faith do the same thing to Willow.

 

“What the fuck are they?” Faith asked meeting hazel eyes across the living room. 

 

“They’re like tiny arrows,” Tara said drawing Buffy’s attention to the woman underneath her.  Blue eyes connected with hazel.

 

“But who is shooting them at us?” Willow asked.  Brown eyes connected with green. 

 

“Oh no,” Tara groaned, feeling the weight of the tiny slayer shifting on top of her so that their bodies tangled. 

 

“What, what is it?” Faith asked. 

 

“Tiny Cupids, an army of them,” Tara moaned feeling the blonde Slayer’s leg pushing up in between hers. 

 

“What do we do?” Willow asked, brows furrowed at the moans coming from her girlfriend. 

 

“Faith, try to get Willow out of here, it’s too late for me and Buffy,” Tara answered seeing tiny arrows imbedded in the Slayer’s back.  Faith kept the redhead’s body covered with hers as she pulled Willow out of the living room and under the dining room table.  

 

“What do you mean it’s too late?” Faith asked. 

 

“Willow, you don’t want to watch this,” Tara moaned out as a small tanned hand slid up her shirt.  

 

“B, get the fuck off of Red’s girl,” Faith growled. 

 

“It’s… not… her fault,” Tara panted, her body rocking with the motions of Buffy’s leg thrusting into her. 

 

“Tiny Cupid’s, as in Valentine’s Day Cupid?” Willow asked, unable and slightly unwilling to look away from the happenings in the living room. 

 

“Kinda.  They’ve stopped… oh god... “ Tara trailed off as the hand under her shirt connected with her right breast, kneading it incessantly. 

 

“I don’t see anymore of them arrows coming in,” Faith said. 

 

“No, they... “ A loud moan followed the panting words trying to come out of the Wiccan.  

 

“Were you hit Tara?” Willow asked. 

 

“No, Buffy took all of the damage.  Her back is covered, this could go on for awhile.”

 

“Can we come out now then?” Faith asked. 

 

“Might want to… see outside… oh Buffy!” Tara yelled out.

 

“This should not be turning me on,” Willow grumbled shaking her head as she followed Faith to the dining room window.  

 

“All clear outside,” Faith chuckled.  

 

“Mmm, good, so so good.  Fuck, I mean... “

 

“Would taking the arrows out help any?” Faith asked standing over the rocking pair on the floor.

 

“Could… try…”

 

Faith nodded and began to gently remove the tiny arrows out of her sister slayer’s back.

 

“Don’t break… the… tips…off.”

 

“Red, do you guys have tweezers or something?” Faith asked, not wanting to risk it.

 

“Yeah, I’ll go get them,” Willow said running upstairs and retrieving the items. 

 

“Y’know, if Blondie’s girl wasn’t here, I’d show you how to really rock her world B,” Faith joked kneeling down beside them.  

 

Buffy growled at the other slayer and clutched the Wiccan’s breast harder.  

 

“Mine.”

 

“God Faith please don’t antagonize her,” Tara cried out from the pinching being done to her nipple through her bra.  

 

“You’re lucky she’s just dry humping you,” Faith said. 

 

“Nothing dry about it,” Tara grumbled, feeling the slayer’s wetness through both of their jeans and her own for that matter. 

 

“Here,” Willow said handing off the tweezers to the dark haired slayer.  

 

“There’s so many of the damn things,” Faith growled as she set out back to the removal.  “Do I wanna know what would happen if one did break?”

 

“Effects… would… Fuck!” 

 

“Are you alright?” Willow asked concerned coming to the pair’s other side.  

 

“I’d say she’s more than alright Red,” Faith chuckled watching the pleasure crossing the blonde’s face.  

 

“Mine,” Buffy growled again burying her face into the Wiccan’s neck. 

 

“Would getting her off lessen it any?  She’s rocking too hard for me to get the damn things,” Faith asked. 

 

“You can’t expect Tara to play into this anymore than she already has to,” Willow said. 

 

“There’s over a hundred arrows here Red.  If you want your girlfriend back any time soon…”

 

“It might help,” Tara said as her hands went to the button on the Slayer’s jeans.  She looked up with an apologetic smile to her girlfriend, silently asking for permission. 

 

“What if Faith lifted her off of you?” Willow asked and was immediately answered by a loud, rolling growl for the blonde Slayer.  

 

“Mine.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t think that will work Red.  The arrows would snap in the struggle.”

 

Willow bit her lip and nodded to her girlfriend for her to proceed with her plans to get her best friend off.  Unbuttoning and lowering the slayer’s jeans, Tara took a deep breath in before sliding her hand inside the denim.  The action invoked the slayer to stop the rocking motion and wait patiently for the fingers she longed for.  

 

“Seems to be working so far,” Faith observed. 

 

Noting the changes in behavior from the slayer herself, Tara ran her hand over a smooth mound and into an abundance of wet heat.  Buffy let out a howl of approval as expert fingers slid through her soaked folds, finding and caressing her aching clit.  

 

“Should we give you some privacy?” Willow asked, her face flushed and eyes focused on where she never thought they would be before. 

 

“No, I need you guys to make sure she doesn’t roll over or do anything to break those tips off.  I’m not entirely sure of the longevity of the magic in them but I imagine with there being so many that the effect could last awhile.  Getting them out has to be key and if they break off it’ll be near impossible to get them out of her before slayer healing works over them,” Tara explained, finally being able to get a handle of her brain to mouth function with the slayer letting up on the pressure to her center. 

 

“I’m going to start taking them out again now that you have her subdued,” Faith said, finally focusing on the Wiccan’s words and not her actions. 

 

“Just be careful Faith, I can hold her off until you’re done,” Tara said.  

 

Faith nodded and resumed plucking the arrows out of Buffy’s back.  The Slayer was content just to have the Wiccan touching her and stayed complacently still until the last arrow was removed.  

 

“Alright, all done,” Faith said pulling away.  

 

Tara nodded and slid her fingers as deep within the slayer as she could from the position that they were in while pressing against the hard clit with her thumb.  Within seconds Buffy cried out with her orgasm, Tara helping to prolong it, letting the slayer ride it out before she collapsed on top of the Wiccan.  

 

“Damn Blondie,” Faith whistled.  

 

Tara wrapped her arms around the boneless slayer, caressing her hands up and down her poor pin cushion looking back, waiting patiently to see what kind of state of mind Buffy would return to them.  

 

After a few minutes of heavy panting against the Wiccan’s chest, Buffy slowly raised her head and looked down into concerned and caring blue eyes.   

 

“How are you feeling sweetie?” Tara asked letting her hands fall to the slayer’s hips that were still settled firmly on top of her thigh. 

 

“Embarrassed as all hell,” Buffy groaned. 

 

“Don’t be Buffy, I mean it was kind of like when you went all Cave Slayer,” Willow said giving her best friend a warm smile. 

 

“Yeah except then I wasn’t attacking your girlfriend.  Oh god, I attacked you!” Buffy exclaimed looking back down at Tara. 

 

“I’m fine Buffy, you were protecting me from the real attack,” Tara said. 

 

“Hey how come I didn’t get thanked like Buffy did for saving your scrawny ass Red?” Faith asked.

~~~~~~~~~~

Outside of the Summers’ home, two of the cupids watched on. 

 

“I don’t get it, the Slayer still has an arrow tip inside her from where it broke off.”

 

“I think what’s happened is the arrow isn’t anything compared to what she experiences every day to the torch she holds for the Wiccan.”

 

“So it literally will take hundreds of our arrows to get the Slayer to react to her greatest desires?”

 

“Yes, her resilience is strong.”

 

“What do we do then?  They need to get together in order to save the world from permanent destruction.”

 

“Shoot the Wiccan!”

 

The order was met with the battle cry of the rest of the Cupid army on their way back to finish the job. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Do you guys hear that?” Faith asked. 

 

“No slayering hearing, remember?” Willow answered. 

 

“B?” 

 

“It sounds like a buzzing,” Buffy said sitting up to look around.  

 

“Not again,” Willow grumbled seeing the arrows land directly into her girlfriend’s chest.  Hazel eyes looked down connecting with blue eyes...

 


End file.
